


Tired Nights

by Hideaki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Jack, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideaki/pseuds/Hideaki
Summary: Both Jack and Gabriel are horny but neither of them is in the mood to top. They make it work anyway.





	Tired Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the R76 kinkmeme, originally posted here: https://reaper76-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/537.html?thread=39705#cmt39705

It’s a very hot July night in Jack’s brand new apartment. It came with his promotion to Strike Commander but unluckily enough the AC system has yet to be installed.

Jack groans a little but doesn’t fight back when Gabriel mouths at the side of his neck, body half plastered to Jack’s own, a thin coat of sweat already forming between them. Gabriel has always been better at dealing with the heat than Jack has, yet Gabriel seems to suffer from it as well now. Jack has accepted that he’s not going to be able to fall asleep with how hot it is, especially not with a very horny Gabriel grinding on his thigh.

“I’m still trying to sleep, you know.” he says as Gabriel manages to send a shiver running through his whole back as he kisses wetly and then bites the skin between Jack’s shoulder blades.

Gabriel’s soft voice is husky when he speaks “I can’t. It’s too hot.” then, snaking a hand over Jack’s abs, he adds “ _You’re_ too hot and I’m horny.”

When Gabriel starts to palm him through his underwear Jack groans again, less whiny and more appreciative, finally turning toward Gabriel, pinning him to the mattress with his body weight. He kisses Gabriel on the lips, then bites at his earlobe.

“Fine, you convinced me” they kiss again “making the Strike Commander lose precious hours of sleep like this, it’s better be worth it.”

Gabriel pushes him back, out powering him and reversing their position. Jack likes being pinned down like that, feels his cock harden in his boxers. “That a challenge Morrison?”

“Maybe?” he doesn’t manage to sound suave because they way Gabriel is grinding down on him has him overwhelmed for a second.

They just go at it for a while, grinding their clothed cocks together as they kiss slowly, languidly. It’s easy and lazy and the room feels much, much hotter than it was before but it blends with their pleasure and their bodies enough that the heat becomes arousing.

Gabriel takes both of their dicks in one hand, stroking them in time with the thrusts of his hips. Jack moans unashamedly, running his hands over Gabriel’s muscled back, setting them on his waist, following the motion of his body. He thinks that, yeah, he could come like this if they keep it up; feeling the weight of Gabriel’s body over his and his hot breath on his neck working him up fast and well.

Sweat has pooled between their chests when Gabriel squeezes harder on Jack’s erection, whispering to his ear “Jack, I really want your cock right now.”

Jack sighs and swears. He slides his hands down to squeeze Gabriel’s full cheeks. As much as he loves fucking Gabriel he is very tired and was enjoying the lazy pace of their frotting. He clears his throat as Gabriel reaches for the lube on the nightstand.

“Gabe, love, wait.” He runs his hands up and down the back of Gabriel’s thighs as he tries to look for his eyes, the moonlight coming from the window the only light source in the room.

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him.

“I was thinking that maybe you could uh- well, that you could fuck me instead.”

He can’t really read Gabriel’s expression then, it’s too dark to make out his reaction. He just feels him shifting, so he’s lying on his side again, the front of his body pressed flush to Jack’s side.

“You don’t want to fuck me?” he doesn’t sound mad or upset, just teasing. He brushes Jack’s cock with his hand and Jack gasps, frustrated.

“C’mon it’s not that, you know it.” he remarks it by groping hard Gabriel’s ass “I just really want to get fucked tonight.” he adds in a more pleading voice, searching Gabriel’s lips in the dark and kissing him a bit messily “Please?”

Gabriel hums, the hand on Jack’s dick dipping lower, under his balls, pressing to his perineum and nudging at his hole. Jack moans against Gabriel’s throat.

“Maybe we can try something else tonight.” he sits up, leaving Jack pouting slightly.

He turns on the lamp on the nightstand, its light warm and dim. As Gabriel rustles into their stuff, Jack sits up a bit, at this point curious to know what Gabriel has in mind. When he turns, holding a light purple, semi transparent, double headed dildo, his plan is suddenly very clear.

“Oh.” Jack says, eloquently.

“Oh yes? Or oh I’d rather not?”

Jack thinks about it for a second. They bought that toy out of curiosity a couple of months earlier, but never actually got around trying it. He takes the toy from Gabriel hands, its iridescent colors shifting as he observes it. Both ends have the same thick girth, same flared head. He has to admit it fits their current situation particularly well. And never let it be said Jack Morrison has turned down a challenge.

“Ok, let’s do this.” he says, slapping Gabriel’s thigh and then moving to retrieve the bottle of lubricant from Gabriel’s side of the bed.

Gabriel smirks at him like a horny teenager, snatching the lube from Jack hands once he’s taken what he needs to slick up the toy. He slouches comfortably on the bed, shoulders to the headboard, and starts to finger himself. Not that he would admit it, but he puts on a bit of a show, spreading his legs more than he’d actually need, scissoring his fingers to stretch his exposed hole, moaning lower and louder than he’d normally do. He likes the reaction it has on Jack, his cock going back to full hardness, his eyes glued to Gabriel as he keeps lubing up the entire length of the dildo with both hands. The thing is about the same length of Jack’s forearm. Fuck, this is going to be fun.

When he feels ready enough he gets on his knees, pushing Jack on his back and applying more lube on his fingers. He brushes Jack’s legs out of the way and pushes one finger into his hole. Jack lets his head fall to the mattress. He’s pliant and ready for Gabe’s touch. He relaxes completely as Gabriel works him open, realizing he’s been panting all the while only when Gabriel stops fingering him, leaving a kiss on his chest.

He sits up a bit, putting his upper body weight on his elbows, observing Gabriel spread more lube on the dildo for good measure. He seems unsure then, watching Jack lying on his back in front of him, then the purple dildo in his hands, then Jack again.

“Uh- how do we do this?”

Jack huffs out a laugh. “I guess- Just-“ he motions Gabriel to get closer “Just come here.”

So Gabriel does, mirroring Jack’s position, his head to the headboard instead of the end of the bed. He passes a pillow to Jack.

“Ok, so now we just-“

“I know what comes next, Jack, Jesus, shut up” he says, blushing hard and bringing the tip of one of the sides of the dildo to his hole. Jack does the same.

He closes his eyes as he pushes the head of the toy inside, forcing himself to relax around it, working on keeping his breath even. When he opens his eyes again he finds Jack biting his lip, watching him intently as his cock leaks on his stomach.

“God, Gabriel you look so fucking hot.” he says while guiding more inches of the dildo inside his hole, groaning in pleasure at the feeling of the ridges of its shaft pressing against his rim.

Gabriel takes some deeper breaths as he does the same, progressively moving forward as they both take more of the toy, until their legs get in the way.

“Wait. Lemme just-“ Jack shifts to put his right leg over Gabriel’s left one “put your other leg over mine, yeah, like that-“ he moans loudly, as the dildo brushes his prostate unexpectedly, and he gives up trying to huff out instructions.

Gabriel struggles to find a comfortable position for his legs, placing his right thigh over Jack’s left one, slightly moving his hips trying to find a way to fuck himself (and Jack) on the toy. It doesn’t work too well at first and he lets out a laugh, half out of frustration half for the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Jack’s laugh joins his, a bit breathy, as he tries to match the motion of Gabriel’s hips, helping himself by grabbing the back of Gabriel’s thighs for leverage.

Gabriel can exactly pinpoint the moment they make it work when Jack’s laugh breaks into moan and that alone makes heat pool low on Gabriel’s stomach, precum falling from his cock to his navel.

“Ok, I think we got this.“

He lets his head fall into the pillow, closing his eyes to focus entirely on coordinating his body with Jack’s and it gets easier and more satisfying as they go on. He’s sweating profusely both because of the heat and because of the physical exertion this position requires. The muscles of his thighs and his abdomen start to burn after a while but it’s a sort of pain he welcomes.

He feels so full and fucked deep, yet he gets to hear the soft noises Jack makes when Gabriel fucks him good and it’s so addicting that Gabriel feels his orgasm build up quickly.

Jack lets go of Gabriel thighs, falling behind in their shared pace, and he starts to stroke his cock.

“You close babe?” Gabriel’s voice is much rougher and lower than he’d want it to sound, but he’s edging himself at this point and he can’t help it. Jack doesn’t answer, just speeds up his hand. Gabriel begins to jerk off as well, pushing his hips forward until he takes the last inch of the fake purple cock, his ass pressed flush against Jack’s.

“Come for me now Jack, please, I’m so close” and Jack does, before he’s even finished speaking. Gabriel gets up on his elbow, watching Jack’s body spasm once when the first wave of his orgasm hits him, his thighs twitching as he strokes himself through it. That’s what does it for Gabriel and he comes allover his belly and chest.

They stay still for a while and it takes them more time to catch their breath than either of them is willing to admit. When it gets too uncomfortable to stay in that position any longer, legs awkwardly tangled together, they have to pull out the dildo. It’s not fun by any means, unpleasant overstimulation making them wince.

Jack uses a corner of the rumpled sheet to clean himself off and when he does the same for Gabriel he’s too exhausted to scold him, limiting himself to roll his eyes and accept all the little kisses that Jack presses to his shoulder.

“That was absolutely more tiring than fucking you.” Gabriel scoffs at Jack’s words.

“But was it worth it, Strike Commander?”

Jack hums, lips still pressed to Gabriel’s shoulder, eyes falling closed with drowsiness. When he speaks again his voice is all slurred, “Yeah, yeah, it was. We make such a great team." 

Gabriel chuckles, kissing fondly the top of Jack’s head before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I post in years and first fic I write in english. Let me know if you liked it (or not) ^ω^
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ junkxrat and on twitter @ ratty_lally


End file.
